There For Me
by Mischa20052
Summary: Anna gets some disturbing news and finds comfort in an unlikely friend
1. Trip To The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character off the O.C. I do not own the show or anything that has to do with the O.C.  
  
Anna sat on the waiting room at the hospital and was thinking about Seth. It had been a week since Anna and Seth broke up, and now he was with Summer. She cringed at that name. Seth had always loved Sommer, even when they were together it had been Summer. Anna knew that she would never compare to Summer in Seth's eyes. Anna sighed and looked up at the ceiling, Anna knew she was going back to Pittsburgh; Anna just didn't know how she was going to tell Seth.  
"He doesn't care if you leave or not Anna" she though to herself. "He will always have Summer" Anna rolled her eyes and thought about not telling Seth that she was leaving. One day he would wake up and she would be gone.  
  
Anna rubbed her sore knee. That was why she was in the hospital in the first place. Anna had just started to wonder when she would be called back when the nurse came out and got her.  
"The doctor wants me to take you down to X-ray before he starts his procedure" Anna nodded her head and went down to have her X-ray done.  
  
Anna sat in the doctor's office. She had her just completed her X-ray, and the nurse told her the doctor would be in to see her shortly. Anna fiddled through the magazines, and then the doctor came in.  
"Anna Stern?" he asked. The doctor was a younger guy; Anna guessed that he was in his late 20 early 30's. In a way he kind of reminded her of her friend Ryan. Except for the smile  
"Yep that's me, did you see anything on the X-ray?" she asked rubbing her knee.  
"Actually I haven't had a chance to look at them yet, I'm Doctor Thomas by the way, If you didn't notice it on my badge" he said taking out the X-Rays from a big envelope. Dr. Thomas placed them on the screen and turned the light and examined the X-Ray's.  
"Am I going to die?" she asked. Dr. Thomas looked at her and she realized he wasn't smiling anymore.  
"Anna, I'm going to have a nurse take you the 3rd floor. Can I call your parents for you?" Dr. Thomas asked  
"No, they're in Australia. What wrong with me?" Anna asked  
"I'm not qualified to make that diagnoses. I will have Lucy, my nurse take you up to see an Oncologist" he said  
"Oncologist! That's a cancer doctor! Do you think I have cancer?" Anna could feel the tears coming to her eyes. "You have to know just tell me, what did you see in the X-ray that makes you think I have Cancer!" she yelled  
Dr. Thomas shook his head. "You see here these things that look like dots on the screen?" he asked. Anna nodded her head. "That what I believe to have cancer eating away at the bone. But we wont know for certain, until a biopsy. Could I have to number were your parents are staying or a cell phone number?" he asked  
Anna shook her head "They're in the outback, they didn't bring their cell phone because they're doing a research and don't want to be disturbed, but I'm 18 I can sign for all the procedures that need to be done"  
Doctor Thomas nodded. "Lucy could you please take Miss. Stern up to Dr. Smith, I will call up and tell him that your on the way. Here are her X- rays" Doctor Thomas handed Lucy the X-rays "Good Luck Anna" 


	2. Wise Beyone Years

Lucy and Anna got off the elevator on the 3rd floor. "I'm going to tell the receptionist you here." Lucy said. Anna nodded her head and sat down in the chairs. She thought about calling Seth for a second to tell him what was happening but decided against that, Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa, were probably out somewhere forgetting about her. She figured they were saying something like "Why include Anna, she will just be a fifth wheel." She sighed. "Stop felling sorry for yourself Anna." "Its good not to feel sorry for yourself." a voice behind Anna said. Anna turned around and saw a boy who was about 12, whom she could tell was going through chemotherapy by his bald head. "What?" Anna asked. She didn't understand what the boy was talking about "It makes you feel stronger if you don't feel sorry for yourself. People do have it worse off that us." the boy said. "I'm Chase" Anna smiled a bit "Actually I wasn't even thinking about that, it didn't even cross my mind, I was just mad because My ex-boyfriend whom is also my best friend, has a new girlfriend and doesn't have time for me any more, but about the whole cancer thing, I was downstairs because me knee ached and the doctor took X-rays, and saw little holes in me knee and he thinks it's cancer. So I have to have a biopsy. I'm Anna by the way" Chase nodded his head. "Biopsy aren't that bad, your knee will be sore for a while, but that's pretty much it." "Where are your parents?" Anna asked just know realizing that the boy was by himself. "Oh my mom is in the bathroom and my dad is gone. Took off when I was little. What about your parents?" Chase asked "Ah there in Australia, there doing research on the outback" Anna told him. "Ugh, I would have hated to be by myself, you should really call your friends, let them know what's going on with you. Its a lot less scary if you have someone there for you" Chase told her as he rubbed his head, "Ha I finally feel some hair growing in. The doctors told that my cancer is gone, so no more Chemo. Just check-ups every month" he added with excitement. Anna laughed. Maybe she should call Seth and the rest of the gang, but she didn't want to be a bother to them. "Hey Chase?" she asked "Yeah Anna?" "Was it scary?" "Was what scary?" "Being sick all the time when you went through Chemo, and finding out you had cancer and they're being a possibility that you could die. Weren't you scared?" Anna asked. "Of course I was scared. The chemo making me so sick, so sick that I wanted to die. I knew I had to be strong. You know? For my mom. I'm all she has. But I knew I wasn't going to die. I knew I wouldn't give up, I wasn't going to let the cancer kill me." Chase said Anna smiled. "Wow, you're very smart, very strong. I admire you." "Anna Stern" the nurse called "That's me." Anna said getting of from the chair she was sitting. "Bye Chase. I hope I see you again sometime soon. "Bye Anna, remember you don't wanna be alone through this. Call your friends as soon as you get out of here." Chase said calling out to her "I will. I promise" 


	3. Telling The Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's. I do own Chase but that's all.  
  
As Anna drove home from the hospital she thought about Chase and how smart he was for someone so young, and the promise that she would call her friends. The biopsy went well, and the doctor said he would call her the next day with the results. She was scared of what the results would be. Anna pulled into her driveway and when she was parked she started to dig out her keys from her purse. She soon went inside and checked the messages on the machine, hopping there would be one from Seth, Ryan, Sommer or Marissa. She wasn't surprised when the only one on there was her aunt checking in on her. She sighed as she picked up the phone staring at the numbers deciding whether or not to keep her promise to Chase. Anna decided that she would call Seth and slowly started to dial the numbers. "Hello Cohen's" a voice on the other end said. "Hi, is Seth or Ryan there?" Anna asked. "Yeah, is this Anna?" the voice asked "Yep" Anna said. "Oh hi Anna its Sandy" he said Anna smiled. Sandy Cohen. He had always been nice to her. She always wished she could have a dad like Sandy  
"Oh Hi Mr. Cohen" Anna said, "I thought it was you, but you do sound a lot like Seth"  
Sandy laughed, "I thought you were going to say Kirsten" Anna laughed too. "I will go get Seth for you."  
A few minuets later Seth picked up the phone. "Hey Anna" Seth said  
"How did you know it was me?" Anna asked questioned "I have physic powers, you should know that by know" Anna rolled her eyes "Your dad told you didn't he" "Yeah he did. So what's up?' he asked "Hey could you Ryan, Marissa, and Sommer come over I have some things to tell you" Anna said. "Yeah sure there over here right now. Luke is on his way. Is that okay if he comes too?" "Yeah, but thanks for inviting me" "We tried calling you all morning but no one answered." Seth said "You know Seth, there is this little invention called the answering machine" Anna said a bit annoyed "You know how much I hate leaving messages, just the though of someone have my record voice gives me the creeps" Seth said. "But Hey Luke's here now, so where on our way okay?" "Yeah sure" see you in 15 minuets "You betcha"  
  
About a half an hour later the group showed up. Anna answered the door and let everyone in. "Hey guys" she said. "I have to tell you all something, even though you don't care I promised someone I would tell you this" "You alright Anna?" Marissa asked "I hope so" Anna replied. "Come into the living room" The group went into the living room and everyone sat down, everyone except Anna. "Ok, next week I was going to leave Newport and go back to Pittsburgh, but things came up and I am staying here" Anna said "You were going to leave. I'm glad you came to your senses and decided to stay" Seth said. "Actually, It's doctors orders that I stay" Anna told them "Doctors orders?" Summer asked "Yeah, well you know how my knee has been bothering me?" Anna said. "Well today I went to the doctors and had some X-rays done, and he thinks I have cancer. I also had a biopsy done today." "What Cancer!!" Seth said jumping off the couch. Everyone else started asking questions at the same time "Shhhh, please I'm not done. I wont know for sure until the results come back of the biopsy. But even Oncologist said it looks like cancer by the X- rays" Anna told them "So your gonna die?" Summer asked "No, well I hope not. He told me about Chemo and radiation. But he said that if I do have cancer in my knee the best thing is a few rounds of chemo and amputation." Anna said sitting down in the chair. "So you will have no hair and a stump for a leg. I feel sorry for you" Summer said Anna rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot Summer" "What?" Summer asked dumbfound "Just don't say anything else" Seth said. Seth got up of the couch and gave Anna a hug "You will be fine. I just know it" Seth stopped hugging her. "I know something that will cheer you up!" "And what would that be?" Anna asked  
"Let's all back to our house, my parents are on some kind of second honeymoon thing. Ugh I don't even want to think about what there doing right now." Seth said. "But anyways we can all crash over there tonight and, go swimming order Chinese, since I know that's your favorite, just to get your mind off things." Seth said.  
Anna smiled "Sure sounds like a plan, I just need to be back by noon tomorrow, because that's when the doctor is supposed to call. Just let me run upstairs and get my swimming suit and some clothes and we will be on our way" 


End file.
